This invention concerns 2,4-imidazolidine-diones which have a (dialkylamino) methylene substituent at the 5-position of the imidazolidine ring. The compounds have good herbicidal activity.
Several 2,4-imidazolidinediones which display herbicidal activity are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,850 discloses a group of 1-aryl-5-alkylidene-2,4-imidazolidinediones which are said to be active as herbicides, fungicides, bactericides, nematocides, as well as coccidiostatics. German Pat. No. 1,039,302 describes a group of herbicidal 2,4-imidazolidinediones which are unsubstituted at the 5-position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,282 and 3,925,553 describe a series of 2,4-imidazolidinediones which require a polyhaloethylimine or a polylhalovinylimine group at the imidazolidine 5-position. Such compounds are said to be valuable herbicidal and fungicidal agents. A group of 5-carbamoylimino-2,4-imidazolidinediones which are allegedly useful as herbicides is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,247,397.
The compounds of the present invention differ from those of the art in that a (dialkylamino)methylene group is attached at the imidazolidine 5-position. An object of this invention is to provide novel compounds having useful herbicidal activity. Another object is to provide a herbicidal method employing the new compounds.